1. Technical Field
This invention relates to money management systems and, more particularly, to a combination wallet and data management system for updating a user's debit/credit/cash accounts in real-time.
2. Prior Art
In today's world of financing and personal money management, convenience and time are extremely valuable commodities. Contemporary financial communication systems significantly improve accessibility to financial information and substantially facilitate financial transactions. However, a number of unfortunate limitations reduce the potential convenience and time efficiency for a user of these financial communication systems.
For example, an individual desiring to withdraw a sum of money from a bank account is usually required to physically commute to a banking facility or to an ATM to perform the financial transaction. Also, the individual is typically required to present a corresponding ATM financial card for identification. Consequently, a financial card for each financial institution must normally be carried on one's person at all times. Lastly, after the transaction is consummated, the information is typically maintained electronically at the banking facility and only a paper receipt is provided to the individual. Hence, at least one additional step is required for the individual to manually transfer the financial information (i.e., an update to a balance) to a financial log or diary (e.g., one normally included with a check book).
In a second example, to execute a purchase the individual normally surrenders some form of money (e.g., cash, check, or financial card) in exchange for goods or service. At the point of sale, the individual may present cash in exchange for a merchandise and receive a paper receipt for the transaction. In the case of a check transaction, an establishment may honor a check, usually after collecting the individual's personal information (e.g., a driver's license number, and a financial card number and expiration date), and complete the check purchase transaction as discussed earlier for the cash purchase transaction. Alternatively, by using a financial card (e.g., a credit card) a financial card transaction is substantially more complicated, as will be discussed below.
In the financial card transaction, the individual must usually select and present one of many financial cards that are necessarily carried on one's person. A point of sale (POS) terminal usually reads the financial card for financial information and additionally receives keyboard entry of a purchase price and associated information. The POS terminal then normally auto-dials a central financial computer to verify an identification code and an allowable credit limit. Upon approval, a balance at the central financial computer is updated accordingly, and the individual must normally confirm the transaction with a signature on a paper receipt, copies of which are divided among the individual, the establishment, and a central financial institution (e.g., MasterCard or Visa). A financial card transaction, therefore, allows the convenience of carrying minimal amounts of cash, however at the expense of a more complicated financial transaction and an additional processing fee for the financial service provided.
In the cash transaction, the individual normally receives a paper receipt and must perform additional steps to collect and record the financial information associated with the transaction. Usually, the individual manually transfers the financial information from the paper receipt to a financial log or diary.
Unfortunately, the check transaction additionally requires maintaining a paper trail for an extended time period. Typically, the check is honored by the establishment with little or no verification of the funds actually being available at a financial institution (e.g., a bank). Consequently, a paper trail must be maintained both by the individual and the establishment for at least until the financial institution honors the check (i.e., a check float period). This float period tends to be confusing, and with multiple checks written increases the probability of an error by the individual (i.e., typically in not maintaining proper account of a checkbook balance) leading to a check not honored by the financial institution (i.e., a check written on an overdrawn bank account). In such a case, the establishment must find the individual and retrieve the cash due (i.e., usually including a penalty fee).
In the case of the financial card transaction, the consummation of the financial transaction is normally more complicated and requires additional parties (e.g., the central financial institution) immediately in the transaction. The communication of financial information between the establishment, the individual, and the financial institution typically requires a number of steps to close the financial card transaction. Additionally, the financial information is only maintained electronically at the financial institution. Hence, a redundant paper trail is required to record and maintain the financial information with all parties to the financial card transaction.
Lastly, the individual making the purchase must manually transfer the financial information to a financial log or diary, thereby maintaining a personal account (i.e., a balance) of all transpired financial card transactions. Similar to the check transaction, previously discussed, an error by the individual while manually maintaining a balance in a financial log or diary for each financial card may result in exceeding a credit limit for a financial card, thereby including all associated consequences.
Moreover, this situation is particularly problematic when multiple financial cards or multiple checkbooks (i.e., with the same account identification information) are distributed between two or more individuals (e.g., between husband and wife, or between partners in a business). The concurrent use of the same financial card or checkbook account by many individuals may typically result in lost or untimely financial information maintained by at least one of the individuals, and consequently result in an exceeded financial card credit limit or a bounced check.
In a third example, an individual purchasing groceries at a supermarket is currently required to push a cart through many aisles stocked with grocery items. Selection of items and comparison of alternatives is performed manually, and usually while standing at a shelf in the supermarket. If a product is not present at the shelf, possibly due to stocking space limitations, the product is not considered. Additionally, the comparison of product attributes in executing a selection to initiate a purchase transaction (e.g., prices, nutritional content, etc.) must normally be performed manually by reading the product labels, the supermarket labels, and mentally calculating the differences between alternative products. Very little assistance is provided the individual in performing the purchase transaction, other than stocking the items on the supermarket shelves.
Lastly, the loaded shopping cart must usually be pushed around the entire supermarket and subsequently stand in line waiting for a cashier to tally up the total bill. After the cashier provides a total due, the individual consummates the purchase transaction by providing the proper monetary exchange for the groceries (e.g., cash, check, or financial card). The individual then faces all the similar limitations and hindrances presented in the second example above.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system that overcomes the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a combination wallet and real-time account management system for monitoring a user's spending habits. Such a wallet includes a personal finance and real-time account management system for monitoring a user's spending habits and an audible signal emitter to remind a user to replace a credit card and record a transaction. Such a wallet advantageously includes a plurality of pockets sized and shaped to hold credit cards, cash and a personal checkbook.